Pestilence (Shardsverse)
Pestilence, also known as Conquest, is one of the Four Horsemen and an aspect/creation of the Greater Primal, Omega. She is a lesser Primal Embodiment and the Primordial Goddess of Disease. She is the second most powerful of the Four Horseman and the direct rival of the Rune Dragon, Anima. She is the first of the Four to be sent in, using disease to sow discord and spread strife which then heralds War. Appearance Pestilence appears as a young girl of about ten years of age. Her skin is extremely pale, giving in a near translucent appearance. Her eyes are pale blue almost glassy in appearance, making her appear as if she was blind. Her hair is raven black and reaches down to her shoulder. She wears a black dress and remains barefoot. Personality Pestilence, initially, appears sweet and childlike. She gives other people who are deceived by her young appearance large amounts of affection. Her sweet personality allows her to lull people into a false sense of security. She takes great relish in standing by and watching entire species and civilizations disintegrate as her diseases conquer them. Pestilence also loves watching individuals succumb to her illnesses. Pestilence can be considered a daddy's girl, always working to make Omega proud. Combat Statistics Tier: High 1-B Name: '''Pestilence, Conquest, The White Rider, The Little Girl '''Origin: Shardsverse Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Billions of Years '''Classification: '''God, Lesser Primal Embodiment, Horseman of the Apocalypse '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, and 9), Regeneration (High-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Lesser Primals are non-corporeal and conceptual beings. Pestielnce embodies Disease and Conquest.), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Resides within Hyper-Space, which is the level above Lower Space and contains an infinite number of layers with each layer being infinitely larger in dimensional size than the one below it.), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Shapeshifting, True Flight, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Non-Corporeal (In True Form), Large Size (Type 10), Dimensional BFR, Acausality (Type 4), Biological Manipulation and Pandemic Generation (Can modify and mix together different pathogens to create newer, more deadlier diseases.), Telekinesis, Aura (Her aura can cause people near her to become extremely ill. The illness, if she wishes, can become terminal.), Magic, Forcefield Creation, Life and Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Creation, Portal Creation, and Avatar Creation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Non-Physical Interaction, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Master Archer, Extreme Resistance to Death Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Void Manipulation Attack Potency: High Hyperverse Level (Pestilence is the second strongest of the Four Horsemen. She is much more powerful than Aira and is equal to the Rune Dragons in their primes. Her strength is comparable to the Emerald Rune, Anima. When she manifests, her powers over pestilence is capable of seeping into the very fabric of the continuity she is, infecting and corrupting every multiverse and universe within it, signaling the beginning of the end of that continuity.) Speed: Immeasurable(Pestilence is a higher dimensional entity that must restrict herself in order to manifest within a lower-dimensional space.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse Level Stamina: Infinite Range: ' High Hyperversal '''Standard Equipment: '''Pestilence's bow 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Pestilence Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Tier 1 Category:Horseman Category:Goddesses Category:Gods Category:Primordials Category:Children Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Disease Users Category:Biology Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Bow Users Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Cosmic Entities